A Love Story, Perhaps
by Heilian
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau Kakashi diperintahkan mengawal seorang wanita, padahal dia seorang kunoichi? Apakah akan ada rasa yang tumbuh? KakashixOC. Het.
1. Bab Satoe

**A LOVE STORY, PERHAPS**

Disclaimer: bukan aku yang ngarang Naruto (ya iya lah!)

Yap, _fanfic_ Kakashi lagi! Sekarang _romance_ lho! Kenapa _romance_? Soalnya aku selalu mbayangin itu, he he he, lagian biar Kakashi hepian dikit gitu. Kali ini aku bikin OC, soalnya karakter cewek di Naruto tuh kurang (buat Masashi Kishimoto: karakter ceweknya banyakin donk, biar tambah seru)

Cerita ini _setting_-nya setelah Sasuke pulang dari ikut Orochimaru (moga2 di komiknya Sasuke pulang ke Konoha dan tim 7 ngumpul lagi deh). Dalam cerita ini Kakashi umurnya 30, Naruto, Sakura & dan Sasuke 16. Naruto dan Sasuke juga udah naik tingkat jadi chuunin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BAB SATOE**

"Jadi mereka berempatlah yang akan mengawal saya, Hokage-sama?" wanita itu berkata sambil membaca dokumen ninja.

"Tepat sekali. Satu jonin dan tiga chuunin, meski begitu mereka salah satu tim terbaik."

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama. Saya sangat terbantu."

"Sama-sama, Fubuki. Kamu bisa menemui mereka di ruang tunggu."

Sharingan no Kakashi, ya. Orang dengan reputasi sangat hebat. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekilas, tapi tidak betul-betul mengenalnya. Mungkin ini kesempatan bagus untuk belajar banyak darinya.

Sambil berpikir seperti itu Fubuki berjalan keluar.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam sepunggung dan dikepang berdiri di depan Kakashi dan ketiga muridnya. Matanya tajam, warnanya kelabu dingin dan mengingatkan Kakashi akan langit mendung. Ada sebilah pedang disandang di punggungnya. Wanita itu bernama Fubuki Hoshino, kira-kira umurnya 30 tahun, sama dengan Kakashi. Tugas yang diterima timnya adalah melindungi wanita ini. Dia memang seorang jonin Konoha, tapi dia perlu dikawal karena beberapa orang yang menyimpan dendam padanya. Misi Fubuki Hoshino sebelumnya adalah menyingkirkan seorang bos yakuza, rupanya beberapa anggota yakuza tidak terima dan menyewa sejumlah ninja pelarian yang cukup berbahaya untuk membunuhnya. Tsunade berpikir tim 7 sudah cukup untuk mengawalnya.

"Nama saya Fubuki Hoshino, salam kenal."

"Ah, aku Kakashi Hatake."

"Fubuki-sensei, aku Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto berkata dengan ceria.

"Aku Sakura Haruno"

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha."

Setelah mereka saling memperkenalkan diri, Kakashi dengan cuek langsung mengeluarkan Icha Icha paling baru dan membacanya. Fubuki jadi penasaran itu buku apa karena Kakashi kelihatannya langsung tenggelam dalam buku itu, maka Fubuki menanyakan apa ada yang lain. Ternyata ada Icha Icha yang lain, diputuskannya untuk meminjamnya. Sebenarnya dia agak sedikit kecewa, Kakashi ternyata adalah orang bergaya malas-malasan.

Fubuki mulai membaca buku milik Kakashi.Wajahnya sontak jadi merah padam.

"Bagus sekali Hatake-sempai!!!! Membaca buku seperti ini di depan remaja di bawah umur!!! Lagipula bukankah kita sedang dalam misi sekarang?!!!! Seharusnya paling tidak kita merundingkan cara menghadapi para ninja pelarian itu!!!! Kelihatannya Hatake-sempai tidak bisa dipercaya untuk membantuku dalam hal ini!!!!" Fubuki marah-marah dan membanting Icha-Icha milik Kakashi.

Kakashi jadi agak ngeri.

Waduh, cewek ini nakutin juga. Heh, Yuki Onna, ya. Ah, tapi nggak pa-pa, cara ini pasti manjur.

Diturunkannya maskernya, wajahnya yang sangat tampan memikat diperlihatkannya pada Fubuki. Sejauh ini cara itu selalu berhasil untuk menghadapi wanita manapun (kecuali satu-satunya murid perempuannya) Jika wajahnya terlihat, kesannya jadi begitu berbeda dengan Kakashi yang biasanya. Seperti ada pesona yang ajaib memancar dari pria ini.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!! Mau menggoda dengan wajahmu, gitu?!!! Dasar sok kecakepan!!!!!!!!!!"

PLAKKKKK!!!!!!!!! Fubuki menampar Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya terpana.

Baru sekali ini ada wanita bersikap seperti ini setelah melihat wajahku…. Tapi dia menarik sekali ya….

"Wah, tumben ada yang kebal liat wajahnya Kakashi-sensei, ya." kata Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aneh juga kamu ngomong begitu. Bukannya kamu sendiri juga kebal tiap hari liat mukanya Kakashi-sensei dan nggak kejadian apa-apa?" balas Naruto

"Yeee, kan beda kasus! Tapi sayang juga wajahnya Kakashi-sensei kena tampar gitu."

(AN: Kalo bingung baca _Finally We See His Face_, oke? Yah, ini sih sebenernya bukan sekuelnya siy.)

Tidak terasa sudah dua bulan tim 7 mengawal Fubuki. Selama itu banyak kejadian yang cukup berbahaya, tetapi Fubuki masih tetap aman. Sekarang Fubuki tidak pernah pergi sendirian lagi, setidaknya salah satu dari mereka berempat menemaninya, paling sering sih Kakashi. Gara-gara mereka sering terlihat berdua (lebih dari 50 mereka kelihatan berdua) sampai muncul gosip kalau sekarang mereka pacaran, sampai bikin cukup heboh di kalangan cewek-cewek yang ngefans Kakashi.

Saat itu Fubuki dan tim 7 mau makan siang. Ketika akan membayar makan siangnya, Fubuki dengan bingung merogoh kantongnya.

"Kenapa Fubuki?"

"Aduh, dompetku nggak ada, jangan-jangan ketinggalan. Gimana nih?"

"Nnggg , Fubuki, gimana kalo kali ini aku yang traktir?" tawar Kakashi dengan ragu-ragu.

"Eeeh? Nggak, nggak bisa! Ntar aku ganti."

"Udah deh, a...a...aku ikhlas kok."

"Eh, eh...Ya... udahlah."

"Senseiiii, kita bertiga juga dooooooong!"

"Kalian sih nggak usah."

"Huuuuuuuu, Kakashi-sensei peliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt! Dasar, dari jaman dulu pelitnya nggak sembuh-sembuh!"

"Kalian nyadar nggak sih, sikap Kakashi-sensei lain kalo sama Fubuki-sensei?" tanya Sasuke pada dua temannya

"Iya, kalo diliat-liat sih, Kakashi-sensei... jatuh cinta..." jawab Sakura.

Naruto bingung, "Heh, masak sih?"

Sakura meninju Naruto, "Kamu ini ya, emang bego urusan beginian, ditaksir orang aja nggak nyadar, apalagi tau siapa naksir siapa.".

"Dasar, kamu nggak liat apa Kakashi-sensei yang biasanya pelit jadi murah hati sama Fubuki-sensei?" tambah Sasuke

"Kakashi-sensei naksir orang? Kayaknya nggak mungkin deh?" bantah Naruto.

"Woi, Kakashi-sensei juga manusia, tau! Kamu pikir dia apaan? Orang-orangan sawah?" balas Sakura.

Entah kenapa sejak insiden Fubuki menamparnya perasaan Kakashi padanya jadi aneh. Ada suatu ketertarikan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Kenapa aku mikirin Fubuki terus? Perasaan apa ini? Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini. Kalau aku dekat dengannya... Mengapa bersamanya terasa seperti takdir?

Malam itu mendadak sejumlah orang menyerbu ke apartemen Fubuki. Fubuki yang cuma sendirian kewalahan menghadapi mereka karena para pengejarnya sangat licik, menghadapi mereka sendirian masuk kategori berbahaya. Untungnya Naruto yang dapat giliran jaga memergokinya dan membantunya, meskipun begitu Fubuki terluka cukup parah, terkena kunai di punggungnya.

"Sekarang Fubuki-sensei sudah tidak aman lagi tinggal di apartemennya. Enaknya gimana nih?" cetus Naruto besoknya di rumah Fubuki.

"Kayaknya mending Fubuki-sensei tinggal bareng salah satu dari kita deh." usul Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, bingung kalau Fubuki tinggal bersama mereka, mereka tidak pernah punya kakak perempuan, jadi….

Sakura rumahnya sudah penuh. Nggak ada tempat lagi, kamarnya cuma pas buat dia sendiri.

Tinggal Kakashi.

"Yah, sepertinya Fubuki harus tinggal denganku ya?" kata Kakashi

Sepertinya Fubuki akan kena serangan jantung.

"APAAAAA??!!!!!! AKU TINGGAL DENGAN KAKASHI??!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Fubuki? Apakah dia akan tinggal serumah dengan Kakashi? Tunggu saja lanjutannya!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Buat yang belum tahu

Fubuki: badai salju

Yuki Onna : wanita salju, ya... semacam makhluk halus gitu deh dalam cerita rakyat Jepang


	2. Bab Doea

**BAB DOEA**

"Tapi Fubuki-sensei, ini solusi paling bagus. Lagipula Kakashi-sensei paling banyak pengalaman di antara kami berempat." Sakura yang angkat bicara.

Fubuki berpikir-pikir sejenak. Akhirnya, "Kalau begitu baiklah." katanya dengan geram.

Fubuki mengusung barang-barangnya ke apartemen Kakashi. Untungnya Kakashi menempati apartemen yang cukup besar sekarang, dia baru pindah ke sana dua bulan lalu.

"Fubuki, buku sebanyak itu dibawa?"

"Yep, ini hartaku paling berharga. Tidak akan makan tempat kok, tetap mau kutaruh di kardus."

Kakashi mencomot salah satu buku. "Hmmmm, 'Membaca Ekspresi Wajah' dan macam-macam buku strategi."

"Eit, jangan salah! Buku seperti itu banyak gunanya. Daripada kamu, bacanya Icha Icha melulu. Yap, aku akan tidur di sofa di ruang tamu saja." Fubuki bilang begitu pada Kakashi.

"Fubuki, jangan di situ, tidur saja di kamarku, biar aku saja yang tidur di situ."

"Mana bisa Hatake-sempai, aku kan numpang di sini, masak menggusurmu? Mending aku di sini."

"Yah, sudahlah. Jangan panggil Hatake-sempai lagi, panggil Kakashi saja." Kakashi menyerah.

Malamnya Kakashi menengok Fubuki yang tidur di ruang tamu. Rambut ikalnya yang biasanya dikepang sekarang tergerai.

Dia cantik ya, biar wajahnya saat tidur pun kelihatan waspada. Ternyata rambutnya ikal, aku tidak pernah sadar karena rambutnya selalu dikepang. Indah sekali... Tidak pernah aku melihat sosok wanita seperti ini...

Kakashi mengagumi sosok Fubuki seperti tersihir. Dibopongnya wanita itu ke tempat tidurnya yang lebih hangat selembut dan sehati-hati yang dia bisa agar Fubuki tidak terbangun dan diselimutinya wanita itu.

"Selamat tidur, Fubuki." Bisiknya dengan lembut. Kakashi malu mengakui ini, dia ingin mencium kening Fubuki dan rasanya susah payah menahan keinginannya itu.

Dini hari Fubuki terbangun.

Kok aku ada di sini?

Dengan segera dicarinya Kakashi. Dia keluar dari kamar. Sampai di ruang tamu ditemukannya Kakashi yang tertidur lelap. Fubuki paham dan dia pun kembali ke kamar.

"Kakashi-sempai, terima kasih semalam, tapi aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, kok, tidur di sofa, sungguh. Silakan tempati kamarmu seperti biasanya saja."

Karena Fubuki bersikeras, Kakashi pun tidak bisa apa-apa.

Ada insiden lagi empat bulan kemudian, Fubuki juga terluka lagi dan Kakashi nyaris terlambat memberikan bantuan. Akhirnya diputuskan mereka berdua lebih baik tidur sekamar saja biar Fubuki lebih terjaga.

Kakashi sebenarnya... yah... malu kalau Fubuki sekamar dengannya.

"APA????!!!!!!!!! AKU HARUS SEKAMAR DENGAN KAKASHI????!!!!!!! APA KALIAN SEMUA GILA??!!!!!!!! ITU SIH MENAMBAH BAHAYA NAMANYA!!!!!!! MENDING AKU MINUM RACUN DARIPADA SEKAMAR DENGANNYA!!!!!!" protes Fubuki habis-habisan.

"Ta…tapi Fubuki-sensei, kalau ada apa-apa kan cepat ada bantuan." Sakura jadi agak takut.

"I…iya Fubuki, sumpah aku tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Sumpah! Lagipula kamu bisa pakai tempat tidurku, aku akan tidur di lantai."

"Hhhhhhhhh, baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain."

Meski begitu ternyata Fubuki memilih tidur di lantai beralaskan futon, dia berkeras seperti itu, Kakashi nyerah jadinya. Yah, selama sebulan begitu keadaannya, meskipun saat itu sedang musim dingin.

Malam itu ada badai salju. Dingin sekali, Fubuki sampai menggigil. Kakashi melihatnya, dia sendiri juga cukup kedinginan.

"Fubuki, eh... ki...kita tidur saja di tempat tidurku, muat kok buat berdua. Di... dingin kalau di lantai." Kakashi menawarkan pada Fubuki dengan wajah memerah.

"Tak usah, aku di sini saja."

"Fubuki, kamu sudah menggigil begitu. Hanya karena namamu Fubuki bukan berarti kamu tidak kedinginan saat badai salju seperti ini." Kakashi terdengar khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi membopongnya, mengabaikan semua protesnya. Fubuki meronta-ronta, mencoba turun dari gendongan Kakashi. Tapi sempat juga dilihatnya pipi Kakashi yang bersemu merah.

"Kakashi-sempai, turunkan aku! Apa maksudmu?! Awas kalau berniat berbuat macam-macam…."

"Nggak usah pakai embel-embel segala, panggil Kakashi saja. Fubuki, aku janji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu sakit karena kedinginan. Kalau aku mencoba berbuat yang tidak-tidak, biar aku disambar petir seribu kali." Kakashi bicara begitu dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

Diamatinya ekspresi wajah Kakashi dengan serius. Akhirnya Fubuki mau percaya.

"Oke, tapi awas ya kalau berani macam-macam!"

"Iya, aku janji." Kakashi tersenyum.

Ya Tuhan... Aku nekat ya... nawarin dia seranjang denganku...

Fubuki merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, sementara Kakashi mengambil selimut tebal dari lemarinya. Cuma ada satu, tapi lumayan besar jadi terpaksa mereka berbagi selimut.

Fubuki menggigil lagi, dingin. Kakashi juga merasakan hal yang sama, jadi mereka berdua saling merapatkan tubuh dengan malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba Fubuki merasakan lengan Kakashi terulur memeluknya. Dia sangat terkejut. Meski begitu dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda bahwa Kakashi akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, jadi dia tidak menepis lengan Kakashi dari pinggangnya. Selain itu mungkin Fubuki juga… merasa… nyaman dan hangat… dalam pelukan Kakashi. Samar-samar dirasakannya wangi menyentuh saraf-saraf di hidungnya.

Hangat ya…. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Wanginya enak…. Ternyata begini wangi tubuh laki-laki….

Astaga Fubuki, mikir apa sih kamu ini?!! Bego, ngapain mikirin hal-hal bodoh macam begini??!!! Mending tidur daripada buang-buang tenaga mikirin ini!!!

Mendadak kenangan Fubuki melayang ke masa lalu, perasaan yang samar-samar diingatnya... Entah apa... dia tidak tahu... Dan mendadak sesuatu seperti rasa takut menyerangnya. Fubuki merasa aneh sekali, kenapa pelukan Kakashi yang hangat dan lembut menimbulkan rasa takut yang halus dan samar...

Kakashi merasakan wajahnya jadi panas.

Aku... mungkin sudah gila... Mendadak tidur seranjang dengan seorang wanita...dan...memeluknya... Tapi kami kedinginan kan... Meski begitu... rasanya nyaman sekali berdekatan dengan Fubuki... Astaga Kakashi, mikir apa kamu ini?!!

Paginya Fubuki merasakan terpaan hangat sinar matahari.

Hangat…. Nyaman banget…. Jadi malas bangun….

Mendadak dirasakannya ada orang di sampingnya. Fubuki seketika bangun dan turun dari tempat tidur.

Kakashi…..

Fubuki sudah meraih pedangnya di meja. Pelan-pelan dia mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Fubuki menarik napas lega.

Kakashi baru saja masuk ke markas para jonin. Dilihatnya teman-temannya sudah ada di sana.

"Kakashi pacaran dengan Yuki Onna, pasangan yang hebat." kata Genma sambil nyengir.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku jadian sama Fubuki?" Kakashi langsung bersemu merah.

"Jangan malu-malu gitu. Bukannya kalian berdua nyaris selalu bersama-sama dan kalian udah tinggal serumah, kan? Lagian kamu manggilnya juga keliatan kalo kalian akrab." timpal Genma.

"Rivalku ini udah punya pacar, kalah deh." Gai menghela napas.

"Ngggg... nggak kok. Aku nggak pacaran sama Fubuki. Hubungan kami cuma sebatas kerjaan, misi. Itu aja, nggak lebih." Kakashi menanggapi omongan teman-temannya dengan gugup.

Coba gosip itu jadi kenyataan... Coba aku bisa bilang... Gimana caranya...? Aku nggak pernah tahu betul-betul hal-hal seperti ini... Baca Icha Icha sejuta kali pun tidak membantu... Gimana kalau dia menolakku nanti... Aku kan bukan laki-laki yang menarik... atau cocok dijadikan pacar... apalagi... suami.

"Yang bener, aku pernah lihat kalian berdua. Pandanganmu ke Fubuki itu bukan cuma pandangan ke orang yang bersama-sama karena kerjaan. Tapi kalian berdua cocok kok." Kurenai yang bilang begitu.

"Ma...masak gitu sih. Ngg...nggak ah, masak kami cocok... Aku bukan tipenya deh... Lagian siapa mau jatuh cinta sama aku?"

"Ah... nggak usah bohong deh. Kamu suka sama Fubuki kan? Buktinya kamu ngomong 'Aku bukan tipenya' dan bukan 'Dia bukan tipeku' kan? Tuh kan..." timpal Genma setengah menggoda Kakashi.

Kakashi jadi tambah merah digoda seperti itu, jadi gugup dan salah tingkah


	3. Bab Tiga

**BAB TIGA **

Suatu hari Kakashi sedang nongkrong dengan teman-temannya (yang menjaga Fubuki adalah tiga muridnya yang super ajaib itu).

"Eh, Genma, caranya nembak cewek itu gimana?"

"Ngapain? Bukannya udah ada Yuki Onna? Ntar kalo marah bisa-bisa kamu dijadiin es lho."

"Udah aku bilang aku sama Fubuki nggak pacaran!"

"Nggak apa nggak nih? Hayoooo."

"Udah, pertanyaanku jawab aja!"

"Ya ngomong aja 'Mau jadi pacarku nggak?'. Gampang kan?"

"Yang bener? Cuma gitu?"

"Lha, emang gimana?"

"Tapi mesti pake acara pedekate dulu." Kurenai ikut nimbrung.

"Eh?"

"Aduh, Kakashi. Ternyata kamu nggak ahli ya soal ginian."

"Nggak penting tuh. Pokoknya gimana caranya?"

"Ya kasih perhatian. Pelan-pelan, akrabin diri dulu biar kalian kenal baik, terus tunjukin lewat tindakan kamu sayang sama dia, kasih perhatian. Btw nanya ini buat apaan? Bukannya kamu lagi pacaran sama Fubuki?"

"Aku nggak pacaran sama dia kok." Kakashi jadi tersipu-sipu.

"Ngerti nih! Kakashi mau nembak Fubuki!"

"Genma! Nggak usah nggosip!"

"Waaaaaaaah, malu nih, maluuuuuuuu! Nggak nyangka!"

"Terus... nngggg... ka... kalo... mmmm... ma...mau nglamar gimana?"

"Ya udah, ngomong aja, susah amat. Waduh, ternyata persiapannya udah segitunya!"

"Nggak pa-pa kok kalau kamu memang ingin begitu. Hidup ini memang singkat, ungkapkan saja perasaan sebelum terlambat. Kalau ingin menikah dengannya, lamar dia, katakan, mumpung masih ada waktu. Kita semua tidak tahu kita bisa hidup sampai kapan." kata Kurenai dengan sangat bijak.

Para ninja pelarian itu benar-benar serius. Akhirnya tim 7 dan Fubuki harus berhadapan dengan mereka lagi dalam pertarungan sengit. Benar-benar orang-orang yang harus mereka hadapi bukan shinobi sembarangan.

"Fubuki, awas!"

Kakashi melindunginya, padahal dia sendiri sudah kehabisan tenaga, akibatnya dada Kakashi tertusuk kunai cukup dalam, darahnya mengucur deras, Sakura langsung menghampirinya.

"Kakashi!" Fubuki jadi sangat khawatir.

"Aku... nggak... apa-apa... kok..." Kakashi justru mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Berani-beraninya kalian, berani-beraninya!!"

Mata Fubuki jadi benar-benar sedingin es sekarang. Pedangnya sudah diangkat. Yang mereka lihat sekarang adalah seorang kunoichi yang dijuluki wanita salju.

Fubuki mengalahkan semua sisa musuh dibantu Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, bagaimana Kakashi?"

"Sudah coba kuobati, tapi itu tadi sepertinya bukan kunai biasa, susah sekali darahnya dihentikan, memang sih agak membaik, tapi tidak bisa benar-benar berhenti. Lebih baik kita bawa ke rumah sakit."

Mereka buru-buru menggotong Kakashi ke rumah sakit.

"Haaaah. Sudah, guru kalian berdua sudah lebih baik. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti." kata Tsunade pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Fubuki langsung kelihatan lega.

"Kelihatannya Kakashi menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik, bukankah begitu Fubuki?"

"Ya, benar, Hokage-sama."

"Sekarang tidak perlu khawatir ada orang-orang yang mengejarmu lagi. Semua ninja pelarian yang disewa sudah dihabisi, dan orang-orang yang kukirim telah mengatasi masalah yakuza-yakuza itu."

"Syukurlah Hokage-sama."

"Lusa mungkin Kakashi sudah akan sadar."

"Kakashi, jangan memaksakan diri bangun, belum sembuh gitu." Fubuki mendengar Shizune menasihati Kakashi dari luar pintu kamar rumah sakit. Fubuki masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf mengganggu, Shizune."

"Ah, kamu datang juga Fubuki." suara Kakashi masih terdengar lemah.

"Jangan keras kepala Kakashi, istirahat sana." Fubuki berkata begitu sambil mendorong Kakashi berbaring, dan dia pun akhirnya menurut.

"Dasar Kakashi, cuma mau denger omongan pacarnya. Aku pergi dulu ya, Fubuki."

Kakashi sangat kaget Fubuki memanggil namanya. Dia tersenyum.

"Makasih mau nengok aku."

"Ya. Nanti murid-muridmu juga mau ke sini."

Seminggu kemudian

Kakashi baru selesai makan, wajahnya tampak tidak senang. Wajahnya yang begitu tertangkap mata Fubuki.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku nggak suka makanan rumah sakit, tadi tempura lagi."

"Ooooooh. Kalau begitu sejam lagi masih waktu besuk kan"

"Iya kayaknya"

"Kamu mau nunggu kan, kalau nggak, mau tidur dulu juga nggak pa-pa Kakashi."

"Fubuki, kamu mau ngapain?"

"Mau pulang bentar."

Kakashi bingung. Tetapi pertanyaan di dalam kepalanya terjawab satu jam kemudian oleh Fubuki yang membawa semangkok bubur telur hangat.

"Kamu nggak suka makanan rumah sakit kan. Nih, buat kamu, coba cicipin."

Kakashi memakannya sesuap. Enak.

"Enak, enak banget." Kakashi tersenyum lalu memakannya dengan semangat.

Fubuki yang melihatnya melayangkan senyumnya yang langka. Mereka berdua mendadak saling bertemu pandang, tapi langsung memalingkan muka.

Seminggu kemudian, Kakashi sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit esok harinya. Fubuki ada di rumah sakit menengok Kakashi.

"Eh, Kakashi, masalahnya kan sudah selesai, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi numpang di apartemenmu. Aku besok pulang."

"Oh, begitu ya." Kakashi jadi agak sedih, tapi dia sangat lihai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Ya, terima kasih atas semuanya. Kakashi aku pulang dulu."

Fubuki tangannya sedang memegang handel pintu, ketika Kakashi angkat bicara.

"Fubuki, nngggg...ka..kamu...mau... menikah... denganku?"

Fubuki yang sudah mau keluar mendadak berhenti. Dia membalikkan badan menghadapi Kakashi.

"Kamu serius?"

"Ya, a...aku serius. "

"Maaf Kakashi, aku… aku… perlu waktu… untuk… memikirkan ini…." Fubuki sangat tidak siap mendengar Kakashi melamarnya.

"Ya, aku mengerti…."

Akhirnya aku punya keberanian untuk mengatakan ini pada Fubuki. Yah, ini bukan keputusan emosional, sudah kepertimbangkan masak-masak belakangan ini. Aku yakin dia jodohku…. Dia wanita yang baik sebetulnya, walaupun kesan pertama yang kudapat adalah dia dingin dan keras seperti gunung es, lagipula hatinya teguh.

Aku harus siap kalau dia menolakku…. Karena sangat mungkin dia menganggapku gila. Aku tidak pernah bilang apa-apa, mendadak aku melamarnya. Tapi mungkin... kalau aku boleh berharap... kami memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.


	4. Bab Empat

**BAB EMPAT**

Di apartemen Kakashi Fubuki memikirkan lamaran tadi.

Menikah, ya... selama ini tidak terpikir olehku, Aku membenamkan diriku dalam pekerjaan. Mungkin juga sudah waktuku untuk menikah dan punya keluarga, umurku sudah 30... Sebenarnya… dia pria yang baik. Tidak pernah berusaha berbuat macam-macam padaku walau kami tinggal serumah bahkan tidur di kamar yang sama, di tempat tidur yang sama. Lagipula dia orang yang bertanggung jawab meskipun terlihat seprti orang yang seenaknya sendiri. Kakashi juga orang yang bisa diandalkan. Yah, dia… bisa dibilang… pria yang layak untuk dijadikan suami. Soal perasaan… cinta hanya salah satu alasan untuk menikah….

Kakashi sudah pulang ke rumah. Langsung ditemuinya Fubuki untuk menanyakan jawaban.

"Yaaah… Kakashi… kupikir kamu orang yang tepat untuk jadi suamiku."

"Jadi kamu mau menikah denganku?"

Fubuku mengangguk dan melihatnya Kakashi tersenyum. Dia hendak menggenggam tangan dan memeluk Fubuki, tapi Fubuki menghindar. Saat itulah Kakashi paham.

Dia mau menikah denganku bukan karena mencintaiku.

Hati Kakashi jadi pedih karena hal ini, tapi dia tetap memutuskan akan menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu perlahan-lahan dia akan mencintaiku…. Semoga saja…. Aku akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

"Kakashi, kukira kita harus mengurus pernikahan kita secepatnya."

"Ya. Lalu di mana kita akan tinggal nanti? Bagaimana kalau tinggal di apartemenku?"

"Kurasa ide yang cukup bagus, apartemenku kecil, hanya untuk satu orang."

Kakashi dan Fubuki benar-benar sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

"Fubuki, mau cincin yang seperti apa?"

"Eh, cincin? Bagaimana ya? Aku lebih suka yang sederhana sih. Lagipula yang mewah mahal kan?"

"Kalau yang ini?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk cincin emas putih polos.

"Bagus."

Belum lagi urusan mencari kimono pengantin. Mencari kimono yang cocok juga tidak sesederhana menjumlahkan satu tambah satu. Akhirnya Fubuki memilih kimono biru muda bercorak bunga-bunga.

Selesai menjalankan misi Kakashi dan ketiga muridnya istirahat sambil minum teh. Saat ketiga muridnya minum, Kakashi mengulurkan tiga amplop yang indah pada mereka.

"Sensei, apa nih?" Sakura bingung.

Mereka bertiga membuka amplop dan membaca isinya sambil meneguk teh. Mendadak mereka tersedak teh panas.

"KAKASHI SENSEI MAU NIKAH?!!!!" Sasuke kaget luar biasa.

"Sama Fubuki-sensei?!!!!" buat Sakura ini lebih bikin kaget lagi.

Mereka bingung, Kakashi yang jatuh cinta pada Fubuki memang terlihat jelas di mata mereka, tapi Fubuki sendiri selalu tenang-tenang saja.

"Jangan-jangan Fubuki-sensei hamil nih?" celetuk Naruto yang membuatnya dihadiahi pandangan "dasar-nggak-sopan" oleh kedua temannya.

"Lho, tapi itu mungkin banget kan?" balas Naruto.

BLETAK!!!!! Tinju Sakura mendarat di kepalanya.

"Belum kok Naruto, tapi tunggu aja." kata Kakashi dengan tenang.

"Kalian bertiga jangan sampai nggak datang ya."

"Oke deh Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Sakura yang masih kelihatan bingung.

Ketiga chuunin itu pun saling bertukar pandang, masih nggak percaya.

Naruto cs merundingkan apa hadiah yang pas buat Kakashi dan Fubuki dengan Iruka dan Jiraiya.

"Icha Icha edisi terbatas khusus buat Kakashi. Nggak dijual bebas lho!" kata Jiraiya.

Naruto dan dua temannya memandang Jiraiya seolah mengatakan "ngapain-ngasih-buku-gituan"

"Lho, buat tips!"

"Aduh, Ero Sennin ni ya, nggak ngaruh! Kakashi-sensei kalo urusan cewek itu pemalu banget, baca Icha Icha juga nggak bakal ngefek."

"Selamaaaaaaaaaaat, Kakashi-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke menyelamati Kakashi dengan penuh semangat.

Kakashi dengan malu-malu menerima ucapan selamat dari semua orang.

"Wah, ni anak, kawin juga ya akhirnya." komentar Tsunade.

Shizune menimpali, "Iya ya, nggak nyangka, padahal waktu kecil dulu, waktu ketemu anak-anak cewek aja langsung ngumpet."

"Ja... jangan bilang gitu dong."

"Iiiiiiihh, jadi nggak sabar pengen liat bayi kecil deh. Anaknya Kakashi-sensei pasti nggemesin."

"Sa... Sakura jangan ngomong gitu dong, nikah baru berapa menit juga."

Belum lagi godaan teman-teman Kakashi.

"Waaaa, ngomongnya nggak ada apa-apa, kok nikah?" Genma memang paling hobi menggodanya soal ini.

"Jodoh kali ya." Fubuki-lah yang menimpali godaan Genma dengan tenang.

Malamnya mereka cuma berdua di kamar pengantin yang dihias indah sekali oleh Sakura dan Shizune pagi sebelumnya (sebenarnya Jiraiya berusaha mengintip, alasannya buat bahan novelnya yang baru).

Melihat Fubuki yang tampak tegang Kakashi berusaha menenangkannya.

"Fubuki, tenang saja, aku akan menunggu sampai kamu siap, aku tidak akan mendesakmu. Tidurlah, kamu pasti capek." Kakashi sangat lembut padanya.

Fubuki membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan Kakashi menyelimutinya. Fubuki agak terkejut ketika Kakashi mencium keningnya dengan malu-malu.

"Selamat tidur, Fubuki."

Kakashi membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Fubuki lalu memeluk istrinya itu seperti biasa. Di luar apartemen Kakashi, Jiraiya tampak kecewa (dasar hentai!).

Fubuki merasa aneh, merasakan punggungnya berhimpitan dengan dada Kakashi.

Aneh... Ini kan bukan pertama kalinya dia memelukku seperti ini... Nyaman... Membuat tenang... Ada seperti rasa bahagia... Rasanya pernah dulu merasakan yang seperti ini... Tapi apa? Siapa...?

Akira...

Memikirkan nama itu Fubuki merasa hatinya dicengkeram tangan yang tidak kelihatan. Mendadak kenangan lama yang menyakitkan itu menerpanya kembali seperti ombak.

Ya Tuhan... Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi... Tidak ingin...

Fubuki merasakan ada cairan hangat meleleh di pipinya. Kakashi rupanya bisa merasakan bahwa Fubuki tidak tenang.

"Fubuki, ada apa?"

"Nggak, nggak pa-pa kok. Kita tidur aja. Kamu pasti juga lelah seharian tadi kan?"

"Kalau ada apa-apa, cerita saja padaku."

"Ya, makasih. Aku baik-baik saja kok."


	5. Bab Lima

"Wah, rivalku ini sekarang rajin deh." komentar Gai waktu Kakashi datang ke markas para jonin.

"Efek punya istri kali ya?" timpal Kakashi. Setelah dia menikah bangunnya jadi lebih pagi, berkat Fubuki yang cukup punya ketelatenan membangunkannya.

"Jangan ngobrol terus, kita harus membereskan aneka dokumen nih!" kata Kurenai, "Istrimu udah mulai dari tadi tuh, di bagian lain."

"Fubuki memang rajin sih."

Mereka mulai membereskan macam-macam dokumen, karena kalau yang membereskan cuma bagian administrasi bakalan tepar, karena itu semua jonin yang sedang tidak ada misi ikut membantu.

Saat itu sudah hampir waktu makan siang, mendadak ada salah satu dokumen yang menarik buatnya.

Akira Tamagawa. Tewas dalam misi 10 tahun lalu.

"Kakashi, ayo kita makan siang..." kata-kata Fubuki terhenti saat melihat foto pada dokumen yang dibaca suaminya.

Dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi secepat mungkin.

"Fubuki, hei, hei! Kenapa?" kata Kakashi sambil mengejarnya

Respon yang didapatnya hanyalah Fubuki yang menepiskan tangannya dari bahu. Dilihatnya wajah cantik itu sudah membeku. Fubuki berjalan keluar dengan cepat hingga Kakashi tidak bisa menyusulnya.

Dia kenapa?

Sepanjang waktu makan siang Kakashi tidak melihatnya sama sekali meskipun dia mencari-cari. Hal ini membuatnya khawatir.

Sementara itu Fubuki yang gemetaran ditenangkan oleh Shizune.

"Minum dulu tehnya, biar agak hangat. Udaranya dingin ya?"

"Mungkin Shizune. Tapi aku nggak pa-pa kok." kata Fubuki sambil meminum tehnya.

"Kalo udah mendingan aku tinggal dulu ya."

"Makasih Shizune."

Saat mau pulang Kakashi mendadak tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Fubuki dengan seseorang.

"Fubuki, apa kamu sakit? Dari tadi gemetaran."

"Saya baik-baik saja Hikari-sensei. Ah, maaf, saya harus pamit pulang."

"Selamat jalan."

Setelah Fubuki pergi, Kakashi mendatangi wanita itu.

"Ah, Hikari-sempai ternyata. Anda datang waktu pernikahan kami kan? Ternyata Fubuki masih akrab dengan gurunya ya?"

"Ah, ya memang Fubuki tidak terlalu akrab dengan banyak orang."

"Seperti apa dia dulu? Dan saya juga belum banyak bertemu dengan teman-temannya"

"Yah, memang banyak kenangan sedih sih. Fubuki, bagaimana ya? Dia orangnya tertutup. Waktu kecil... yah... kurang baik hubungannya dengan orangtuanya. Mereka sangat menekan Fubuki, sepertinya Fubuki selalu dianggap kurang. Setelah mereka meninggal Fubuki tinggal dengan kerabatnya, dan... perlakuan mereka juga tidak menyenangkan... Dia dulu susah sekali berhubungan dengan orang lain, sulit sekali untuk mempercayai sampai akhirnya pelan-pelan dia bisa dekat dengan Akira dan Setsuna, mungkin karena teman setim selalu menghadapi bahaya bersama dan banyak melakukan hal-hal lain juga. Mereka jadi sangat akrab satu sama lain. Sampai ada kejadian itu..."

"Kejadian...?"

"Kejadian yang bisa dibilang tragedi buat kami berdua. Sejak saat itu Fubuki lebih tertutup dibanding sebelumnya. Memang ini tidak bisa dibicarakan dengan ringan, tapi Kakashi-san kan suaminya, mungkin ini bisa sedikit membantu untuk memahami Fubuki."

Kakashi mendengarkan ceritanya dengan serius.

Fubuki sedang duduk di bawah pohon di bawah sungai. Gemetarannya sejak tadi tidak mau dihentikan. Dia tahu itu bukan karena udara dingin, tapi...

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku harus mengingatnya lagi... Kenapa tidak bisa kukubur...

_Saat itu hari yang cerah sekali. Fubuki, Akira dan Setsuna tertawa-tawa riang setelah menyelesaikan misi._

"_Pedang hadiah dariku dan Setsuna banyak gunanya kan Fubuki? Daripada pakai pedangmu yang patah waktu ujian Jonin."_

"_Akira, jangan menggodaku begitu!" Fubuki lantas mencubiti Akira._

"_Oi, Fubuki, berhenti! Oi! Oi!"_

"_Rasain, siapa suruh usil."_

_Pedang miliknya memang pemberian kedua sahabatnya. Pedang lamanya patah waktu ujian jonin, tidak lama sesudahnya mereka berdua menyeretnya ke pembuat pedang terbaik untuk memesan pedang terbaik yang cocok dengannya. Sisanya diurus Akira dan Setsuna, jadi Fubuki sendiri cuma memilih pedang yang diinginkannya._

"_Hei, Fubuki, Akira! Habis misi berikutnya selesai kita bikin pesta kecil yuk! Kita bertiga sudah setahun jadi jonin kan, lagian waktu baru jadi jonin kita kan nggak sempat ngerayain gara-gara sibuk."_

_Akira yang baru saja lolos dari hujan cubitan Fubuki menjawab, "Wah, boleh tuh kita bertiga bikin pesta. Ya kan Fubuki?"_

_Yang ditanya merespon dengan mengangguk-angguk setuju._

"_Bagus deeeeh. Fubuki, Setsuna, pulang duluan ya! Sampai ketemu besok!"_

"_Daaaah, Akira!"_

_Setelah Akira pergi, Setsuna berbisik pada Fubuki._

"_Oi, Fubuki, kamu punya niat nggak bilang sama Akira sebenernya diam-diam kamu jatuh cinta sama dia udah lama?"_

"_A...apaan sih Setsuna, masak kayak gitu, masak aku jatuh cinta sama Akira sih?"_

"_Kamunya sendiri malah nggak sadar, padahal udah lama tuh. Gimana sih? Keliatan banget sama mataku, tau nggak? Jelas banget dan aku yakin banget sama mata dan otakku! Jadi gimana?"_

_Fubuki tercenung dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Harus diakuinya kata-kata Setsuna benar-benar pas untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat ada di dekat Akira, saat bersamanya, saat memikirkannya. Tapi untuk mengungkapkannya...?_

"_Pasti Akira ngang__gep aku aneh atau apalah. Maksudku, tau kan kalau mendadak sahabat kita ngomong suka? Lagian apa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama?"_

"_Aduh!" Setsuna menepuk dahinya, "Kalian berdua ini... Saling suka tapi nggak ada yang nyadar."_

"_Eeeehhh?"_

"_Kalian ini... Mending kalo suka ngomong deh, keburu telat nanti, nyesel lho! Kamu ngomong aja pas pesta kecil habis misi ini selesai, kayaknya bisa jadi momen yang bagus."_

"_Terus kalo kita jadian kamu gimana? Ntar jadi obat nyamuk?"_

"_Ya resiko. Tapi aku lebih suka liat kalian berdua pacaran daripada pacaran sama orang lain."_

_Hari untuk menjalankan misi pun tiba. Hari itu Fubuki berharap misinya lancar dan cepat selesai, jadi dia , Setsuna dan Akira bisa merayakan pesta setahun jadi jonin mereka dengan gembira._

_Tapi banyak hal tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Fubuki tertangkap pihak musuh..._

"_Bagaimana ini? Sensei, apa kita tolong Fubuki dulu baru kita lanjutkan misi?"_

"_Begini saja, aku akan selamatkan Fubuki, Hikari-sensei dan Setsuna lanjutkan saja misi ini. Kalau kita mencoba membebaskannya bertiga malah resiko ketahuan pihak musuk akan makin besar."_

"_Tak apa-apa kalau sendirian, Akira?"_

"_Tidak, sensei. Kalau sendiri akan lebih mudah menyusup."_

"_Baik kalau begitu. Hati-hati! Kalu sudah berhasil kalian berdua susul kami di tempat yang sudah ditetapkan."_

"_Baik."_

_Fubuki merasa berada di dalam pengaruh genjutsu. Dia sudah berulang kali mencoba melepaskannya tapi belum juga berhasil. Pihak lawan berusaha mengorek informasi darinya tentang rencana misi ini, tapi gagal. Tiba-tiba saja genjutsunya terlepas..._

"_Akira??!!"_

"_Fubuki, ayo cepat pergi dari sini! Kita harus menyusul Hikari-sensei dan Setsuna!"_

_Saat mereka datang yang mereka temukan hanyalah sisa-sisa pertempuran. Orang-orang terluka dan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di mana-mana._

"_Setsuna! Hikari-sensei!" Fubuki memanggil-manggil mereka._

_Hikari keluar dari tenda medis. "Fubuki, Akira! Kalian... masuklah ke dalam..."_

"_Sensei, ada apa?" Akira bertanya, namun tidak ada jawaban._

_Di dalam tenda yang mereka temukan adalah Setsuna yang terluka parah, sekarat..._

"_Setsuna! Ya Tuhan..." Fubuki langsung mengahampirinya ditempat tidur. Akira berdiri di sampingnya._

"_Maaf ya... Kayaknya... aku... nggak bisa... ikut pulang... bikin pesta...bareng kalian..."_

"_Setsuna, jangan bilang kayak gitu! Kamu pasti selamat, terus kita bakal pulang bareng!"_

"_Sori... Aku... mungkin... nggak... bisa... ketemu... kalian... lagi... Seneng... banget... lihat... kamu... sama... Akira... bisa... bersama. Fubuki... Akira..."_

_Kata-katanya terputus__. Fubuki langsung meraih tangannya. Dia sadar nadinya sudah tidak berdenyut._

"_Tim medis! Cepat!!!!"_

_Tapi usaha mereka gagal._

"_Maaf... Hoshino-san..."_

_Fubuki langsung jatuh berlutut. Tanpa suara, air matanya mengalir bagai sungai. Akira langsung memeluknya erat-erat, tanpa sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulutnya._

_Pertempuran sengit kembali terjadi beberapa hari kemudian. Fubuki berusaha menahan serangan musuh._

"_Darimana kalian dapat informasi rencana kami?!!!"_

"_Tanya saja__ pada pacarmu itu Nona Muda Bodoh!!!"_

"_Apa maksudmu???!!!"_

"_Kau pikir kami mau melepaskanmu kalau tidak ada untungnya???!!!! Dan memangnya kau bisa melepaskan diri dari genjutsu ku, hah??!!!!"_

"_Akira... apa... apa...?"_

"_Belum sadar juga!!!!! Laki-laki itu menukar nyawamu dengan gulungan rencana rahasia!!!!!!"_

"_Bilang dia bohong, Akira!"_

"_Fubuki, maaf, aku... yang mencurinya..."_

"_Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih cu... Okh..."_

_Akira membunuhnya saat dia lengah._

"_Fubuki..."_

_Fubuki melangkahkan kakinya mundur._

"_Kau... Kau... Gara-gara kau Setsuna tewas... Temanmu sendiri... Jangan coba-coba mendekat..."_

"_Ya, memang perbuatanku tidak pantas dimaafkan... Aku akan membayarnya..."_

_Akira menikam jantungnya sendiri dengan kunai._

"_Akira! Akira! Ti...tidak... kenapa...?"_

"_Maaf, Fubuki. Kamu... pasti... sangat... membenciku...Kalau... aku... tidak.. memberikan... gulungan... rencana... itu... Setsuna... mungkin... masih... hidup..." Akira berkata terpatah-patah dan memuntahkan darah._

"_Aku... tidak... bermaksud... Ayo kita ke tim medis!"_

_Akira menahan tangannya, __"Tidak... perlu... Maafkan... aku... Fubuki... Aku... tidak... akan... sanggup... membiarkan... kamu... tewas..." Akira berusaha susah payah mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Fubuki yang berlutut di sampingnya. "Aku... mencintaimu..."_

_Tangannya mendadak terkulai._

"_Akira! AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"_

"Yah, kuharap ini bisa membantu Kakashi-san memahaminya."

"Hikari-sempai, saya tidak tahu harus berkata apa..."

Fubuki yang berada di tepi sungai merasakan gelombang perasaan yang bercampur aduk menerpanya.

Mengapa aku harus teringat lagi... Sudah sepuluh tahun... Mengapa Kakashi mengingatkanku padanya? Kelembutannya... Caranya berusaha membuatku gembira... Kasih sayangnya... Perasaan yang sama...

Saat sampai di rumah, Kakashi langsung menyambutnya.

"Ah, sudah pulang, ya. Fubuki, kamu sakit?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok, cuma agak kurang enak badan."

"Minum tehnya dulu. Kamu mau makan apa?"

"Nggak usah, Kakashi. Aku mau tidur sebentar dulu, nanti juga baikan."

"Aku temani ya."

"Nggak, nggak usah."

Fubuki langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan meringkuk.


	6. Bab Enam

"Fubuki, aku tahu kamu mau menikah denganku bukan karena cinta, tapi tidak bisakah berusaha mencoba mencintaiku sedikit saja?!! Aku tidak melihat sama sekali usahamu untuk itu, mau dekat denganku saja tidak!!! Selalu saja menghindar!!!!"

"Kamu pikir untuk dekat dengan seseorang itu mudah??!!!!!! Tanpa resiko??!!!! Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku!!!!!"

"Kamu juga tidak pernah mau cerita apapun kan??!!!"

"Kau pikir menyenangkan membongkar masa lalu??!!!!"

"Tidak bisakah masa lalumu yang tidak menyenangkan disimpan saja di dalam laci terkunci?!!!!!!"

"Ooooooohhhh, aku mengerti sekarang!!!!! Ternyata diam-diam kamu menyelidiki semuanya. Hebat sekali, aku lupa suamiku jonin Konoha yang terkenal!!!!! Pasti mudah kan bagimu?!!! Justru itulah!!!! Kamu tidak mengerti apa-apa!!!!!!! Memintaku menceritakan semuanya tapi kamu sendiri tidak pernah cerita apapun!!!! Mungkin memang kau orang yang selalu beruntung, tidak sepertiku!!!!!!"

Kakashi merasa sangat terluka mendengar kata-kata Fubuki yang tajam, hal itu tertera jelas di wajahnya. Tanpa Kakashi sadari ada tetes-tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Fubuki, aku lelah... Aku cuma pria biasa, butuh rasa cinta... Yang kuinginkan cinta dari istriku sendiri, darimu, bukan dari orang lain..." Kakashi menuangkan perasaannya dengan pilu.

Ini kali pertama mereka berdua bertengkar setelah setahun pernikahan mereka. Ternyata Kakashi sudah terdesak sampai pada batasnya. Fubuki selalu menghindar tiap kali dia mencoba membangun kedekatan antar mereka berdua

Entah kenapa ekspresi terluka Kakashi membuat hati Fubuki terasa pedih, sebetulnya Fubuki tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Kakashi, maaf..."

"Sudahlah Fubuki, harusnya aku..."

Tapi malamnya mereka tidak seperti biasa, terlihat jelas saling menjaga jarak, jauh dan canggung. Paginya Kakashi dan Fubuki pergi untuk menjalankan misi masing-masing. Saat berangkat pun suasana masih tidak enak.

Fubuki baru saja pulang. Sepanjang misi, entahlah... dia terus memikirkan suaminya...

Kalau tidak ada dia... entah aku masih bisa tersenyum atau tertawa... Aku tidak sanggup kehilangan dia... Mungkin... inilah rasa cinta...kalau dia pergi... Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi... satu lagi... orang yang aku sayangi...

Samapai di rumah ditemukannya apartemen mereka berdua dalam keadaan kosong. Ternyata Kakashi belum pulang. Fubuki terus memikirkannya.

Aku tidak tahu yang terjadi padaku kalau tidak bertemu dengannya... Aku penakut, sengaja menjauhi semua perhatian dan kasih sayangnya karena takut terluka , tapi... aku sudah membuat hatinya sangat terluka. Aku tidak pernah mau jujur pada diriku sendiri... terlalu pengecut untuk mengakui bahwa aku sebenarnya... diam-diam... mencintainya... Aku harus minta maaf padanya, juga... belajar mengungkapkan dan mengakui perasaanku...

Saat tidur Fubuki terbangun di tengah malam, di sebelahnya tempat tidur itu terasa kosong dan dingin, mengingatkannya kalau Kakashi sedang tidak ada di sana.

Rasanya aneh sekali, biasanya Kakashi ada di sebelahku, tapi... ini bukan pertama kalinya dia ada misi kan...

Esok harinya, Fubuki baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian ketika Naruto yang sangat panik datang.

"Fubuki-sensei, Ka... Kakashi-sensei..."

Perasaan Fubuki langsung tidak enak mendengarnya, rasanya ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entah apa itu...

"Tenang, Naruto. Kakashi kenapa?"

"Kakashi-sensei luka parah, ada di rumah sakit sekarang, kritis, Tsunade-baachan sedang berusaha mengobatinya, tapi tidak tahu perkembangannya sekarang sudah sejauh apa." Naruto mengatakannya hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku ke sana sekarang!"

Sampai di rumah sakit dilihatnya juga Sasuke yang tampak khawatir.

"Sasuke, bagaimana Kakashi?"

"Tidak tahu, dari tadi Sakura, Tsunade-sama maupun Shizune-san belum ada yang keluar."

"Ya Tuhan..."

Fubuki nyaris tidak bisa percaya. Rasanya matahari musim panas sedang mengejeknya, bersinar cerah saat dunianya muram. Bagaimana kalau dia harus menghadapi kehilangan lagi... Bisakah dia terus bernafas?

Sasuke yang melihat Fubuki berderai air mata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dengan suara bergetar Fubuki berkata "Untuk menolongnya apapun akan kulakukan, walau harus menukarnya dengan nyawaku."

Penantian mereka selama hampir dua jam terasa sebagai waktu yang terlama yang pernah Naruto, Sasuke dan Fubuki lewati.

Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura berusaha mati-matian menolong Kakashi. Detak jantungnya sudah lemah sekali, nyaris hilang dan peredaran cakranya sudah kacau berantakan. Selain itu darahnya banyak sekali yang hilang, nafasnya juga semakin sulit dideteksi.

Ya Tuhan. Kakashi-sensei, berjuanglah, bertahanlah, kami semua menunggumu di sini... Aku, Naruto, Sasuke, juga Fubuki-sensei...

Saat itu, di dalam ketidaksadarannya, Kakashi merasa berada di tempat yang sangat aneh.

Ini... di mana...? Kenapa aku ada di tengah sungai...?

Dilihatnya di salah satu sisi sungai ada orang-orang yang sangat dirindukannya.

Kaasan... Toosan... Obito... Rin... Sensei...

Mereka semua tersenyum, Kakashi sudah mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri mereka, ketika mendadak didengarnya suara ketiga muridnya memanggil-manggilnya. Ada nada cemas dan khawatir dalam suara mereka. Kakashi berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

Mereka bertiga... ada apa...?

Dilihatnya satu hal lagi, di samping ketiga muridnya, Fubuki yang bercucuran air mata.

Fubuki...?

Kakashi berlari ke arahnya, ke arah ketiga muridnya.

Sakura kembali bisa merasakan denyut nadi Kakashi mulai menguat.

Haaaaaah, syukurlah, syukurlah. Sensei bisa selamat.

Sakura yang bercucuran peluh keluar, "Hhhhhhhhh, untung sensei bisa selamat, tadi itu susah sekali." Katanya sambil menyeka dahi. "Tapi pemulihannya bakal makan waktu lebih lama dari yang sudah-sudah."

Fubuki-lah yang paling terlihat merasa lega.

Sudah tiga hari, tapi Kakashi masih belum sadar juga. Fubuki yang menengoknya sangat cemas, dan juga sangat sedih. Digenggamnya tangan Kakashi yang terasa dingin.

Maafkan aku Kakashi. Harusnya aku bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri, tidak jadi pengecut, menghindar terus.

Kakashi baru sadar seminggu kemudian. Fubuki menengoknya tiap hari, malah bisa dibilang dia selalu ada di rumah sakit kalau tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan.

"Fubuki, yang waktu itu maaf ya."

"Jangan minta maaf, aku yang salah, maafkan aku Kakashi..."

"Nggak pa-pa, harusnya waktu itu aku bisa tenang dan sabar dan lebih mengerti."

"Lain kali jangan bikin aku cemas setengah mati seperti ini lagi ya. Kalau kamu benar-benar pergi..."

Kakashi tersenyum.

"Fubuki, aku pengen keluar deh, bosan tiduran terus."

"Jangan, tubuhmu masih lemah, bangun juga susah payah, istirahat saja. Lukamu kemarin parah kan?" Fubuki mengingatkannya dengan lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Kakashi.

"Nggak tahan tiduran terus dan nggak ngapa-ngapain. Coba aku bisa baca Icha Icha."

"Dasar, kenapa sih doyan banget baca buku gituan?" Fubuki tersenyum.

Kakashi mengamati perubahan dalam sikap Fubuki. Istrinya sekarang jadi lebih lembut dan akrab. Dia heran, tapi perubahan ini membuatnya senang.

Fubuki baru saja sampai di rumah sakit. Sampai di kamar Kakashi dilihatnya suaminya sedang tertidur. Fubuki tersenyum, dia duduk di sebelah Kakashi dan dibelai-belainya rambut pria itu. Kakashi tampak sangat polos saat tidur. Hari itu panas sekali, jadi Kakashi tidur dengan kancing baju dilepas. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka. (AN: aku dapat ide Kakashi yang lagi tidur ini dari fanart yang aku temu di deviantART sama di Quizilla, ya ampun seksi banget!)

Dia tampan sekali, kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar? Tampangnya polos banget, kayak anak kecil. Manis.

(AN: ngomong-ngomong soal manis, pada nyadar nggak, kalo Kakashi lagi senyum tuh mukanya manis banget, ha ha ha, padahal yang keliatan cuman matanya:-p)

Fubuki entah kenapa tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir Kakashi. Saat ini Kakashi terlihat begitu memikat, nyaris meruntuhkan semua pertahanan dirinya.

Aku ini ngapain sih ngeliatin bibirnya terus?

Nggak usah bohong deh, Fubuki, bukannya kamu mau nyium dia?

Ta... ta... tapi...

Suamimu sendiri, kan? Apa anehnya?

Aduh, ntar dia marah.

Bukannya kamu tahu Kakashi juga pengen ?

Akhirnya Fubuki memutuskan mengikuti dorongan hatinya. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Kakashi. Fubuki menyentuh bibir Kakashi dengan bibirnya dan mencium pria yang sedang tidur itu dengan lembut.

(AN: para pembaca yang perempuan, coba deh bayangin kalo jadi Fubuki, he he he. Yuk kita tutup mata..., terus bayangin... :-D)

Nnggg... Hangat dan lembut...

Kakashi membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

Eeeeeeeeeh?! Fubuki?!!! Eh, eh...Di...dia...me...menciumku. Me...mesti gimana nih?

Kakashi bingung, tapi dia tidak mendorong Fubuki dan dibiarkannya Fubuki mencium bibirnya. Kakashi merasakan dirinya meleleh, tenggelam dalam ciuman itu.

Sementara itu ketiga murid Kakashi hendak menjenguknya. Sakura-lah yang membuka pintu kamar tempat Kakashi dirawat.

"Kakashi-sen..."

Kata-kata Sakura terputus saat melihat adegan di depan mereka bertiga.

"Hyaaaaaa, maaaaaaaaaf!" sambil berkata seperti itu Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung keluar dan menutup pintu.

Kakashi dan Fubuki menyadari suara mereka bertiga. Fubuki sudah nyaris menarik tubuhnya, tapi mendadak tangan Kakashi menggenggam tangannya, seolah-olah memintanya jangan berhenti. Fubuki pun membatalkan niatnya.

Di luar ketiga chuunin itu mengatur kembali napas mereka.

"Haduh, kaget deh!" ujar Sakura

"Nggak nyangka." tambah Sasuke

"Eh, tapi apa herannya ya? Kan mereka suami istri? Tapi kok tetep aja bikin kaget ya?"

"Tumben si bego ini pinter."

"Kamu ngomong apa Sasuke?!!!!!!"

"Udah, udah! Ini di rumah sakit tau! Jangan berisik!" omel Sakura sambil membenamkan tinjunya ke kepala kedua temannya.

"Sakit tau Sakura!"

"Siapa nyuruh kalian berdua berisik?" timpal Sakura dengan tenang.

"Eh, itu, ngomong-ngomong... Kakashi-sensei sama Fubuki-sensei... mmm...udah selesai... mmm... belum...?" lontar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Iya juga ya. Tahu, kamu aja yang pertama masuk! Kamu yang di depan!" jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa mesti aku?"

"Kamu kan yang reaksinya paling cepet. Kami di belakang."

"Bilang aja takut. Sasuke penakuuuut, penakuuuuuuut." ledek Naruto.

"Siapa bilang takut, bego?!! Liat ya!"

Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke kamar tempat kakashi dirawat. Mereka jadi lega adegan ciuman guru mereka sudah selesai. Kakashi dan Fubuki merasa malu melihat mereka, gara-gara ketiga remaja bandel melihat sesuatu yang tidak ingin diperlihatkan. Tapi Naruto cs juga jadi rada malu, melihat adegan seperti itu secara langsung, apalagi yang melakukannya adalah Kakashi.

"Ma... ma... makasih kalian mau ke sini."

"Nggak masalah kok. Kakashi-sensei cepat sembuh ya, kita tunggu! Fubuki-sensei, Kakashi-sensei jagain tuh, soalnya suka bandel urusan makan dan minum obatnya." kata Sakura.

"Eh, i...iya."

"Kita bertiga pulang duluan ya."

"Oke, hati-hati di jalan ya."

"Daaaaaah, sensei."

"Mesti buruan nih, aku ada janji sama Hinata!" kata Naruto dengan semangat.

"Mereka lucu ya."

"Kamu belum tahu seperti apa mereka dulu, bikin ngakak! Yah, kadang bikin pusing juga."


	7. Bab Toedjoe

Yap, ini bab terakhir fic ini! Moga-moga pada seneng.

Thanks to:

**itachi4ever** dan **kerupuk udang** yang udah baca dan ngasih review

**cera flava** atas sumbangan idenya

semuanya yang udah baca fic ini

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kondisimu sudah pulih Kakashi. Mulai besok sudah bisa pulang ke rumah."

"Ah, terima kasih banyak Tsunade-sama."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kalian berdua ini sudah berapa tahun tidak libur? Ya kan Fubuki?"

"Eh, iya juga ya, Tsunade-sama."

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua kuberi libur sebulan, bagaimana?"

"Eh, benar? Terima kasih banyak!"

"Fubuki, nggak nyangka kita bisa libur bersama dua minggu ya. Gi... gimana kalau... kita... pergi... liburan berdua...?"

"Eeeeeeeeehh?"

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah bikin persiapan sejak lama... Niatnya sih... buat... buat... bulan madu kita. Tapi... kita kan sibuk terus..."

"Ma... makasih... Aku... aku... senang sekali..."

"Ta...tapi nggak bisa jauh jauh... Kan mahal... Kalau kota di pinggir danau yang tidak jauh dari Konoha gimana?"

"Iya, bagus! Sudah lama aku kepingin ke sana! Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Lusa mau?"

"Tentu! Kita mesti siap-siap nih begitu besok sampai rumah."

Fubuki dan Kakashi seharian mempersiapkan perjalanan mereka karena akan berangkat esok harinya.

"Kakashi kayaknya..."

"Kenapa Fubuki?"

"Kamu nggak mungkin pergi bulan madu dengan muka ketutup kan?"

"Oh... Iya, ya. Ya udah, sementara aku nggak pake, demi... kamu..."

Kakashi sudah memberi tahu murid-muridnya tentang ini.

"Aku mau liburan bareng Fubuki sekitar sebulanan. Sementara Yamato yang menggantikan. Kalian bertiga jangan bikin kehebohan ya selama aku nggak di desa."

"Yeeee, sensei, emangnya kita anak kecil? Kakashi-sensei, oleh-olehnya ya!"

"Dasar si super bego ini!"

"Kamu ngomong apa, Sasuke????!!!!!!!!"

"Kalian berdua ini, brisik tau!!!!!!!!!"

"Beneran kan, kalian ini belum apa-apa sudah bikin heboh."

Selesai beres-beres sorenya, Fubuki merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Diputuskannya untuk tidur sebentar.

Nnngggggg, udah jam berapa nih?

"Kakashi..."

Yang dilihatnya adalah Kakashi yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya terbalut selembar handuk.

Ya Tuhan... Dia begitu... begitu... AKU MALU MENGAKUINYA!!!!!

Fubuki merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat mengalir keluar dari hidungnya.

"Fubuki! Kenapa mendadak mimisan? Sakit?" Kakashi langsung menghampirinya

"Nggak, nggak tahu nih, tapi nggak pa-pa kok"

"Kok aneh ya, mendadak begini? Yakin nggak pa-pa?" suaminya mulai terdengar cemas.

"Iya. Udah, kamu pakai baju aja dulu."

Nggak mungkin bilang, kan, kalau aku mimisan gara-gara lihat dia cuma pakai handuk... Aku ini kenapa sih?!! Tadi itu bukan pertama kalinya aku lihat Kakashi cuma pakai handuk kan ya? Tapi kok rasanya... dia... dia... Ya ampun! Kalau dia lagi makai baju... Aduh! Aduh! Jangan liat... jangan liat... Tapi kok kebayang... Udah! Udah! Brenti! Bisa-bisa mimisannya tambah parah!

Kakashi kembali dengan membawa tisu dan es.

"Makasih." Fubuki langsung mengurus mimisannya, Kakashi duduk di sampingnya.

"Udah berhenti, Sayang?"

Sayang, dia bilang...

"Iya, udah kok."

Kok jadi... jadi...

Saat itu tertatap oleh Fubuki dada bidang dan tulang selangka suaminya yang sedikit mengintip.

Seksi...

Aduuuuuh, udah! Nanti mimisan lagi!

Tapii... Mana bisa nglepasin...

Liat aja... Suami sendiri...

Tapi... Nanti mimisan...

Kalo gitu terus kapan bisa punya anak??!!!!

Saat ada perang seru dalam kepalanya, Fubuki merasakan ada yang menariknya. Sekarang kepalanya bersandar di dada Kakashi.

"Eeeh, eeeeh?"

"Nggak suka?"

"Bukan, bukan begitu! Aku... aku... se... sebenarnya se... senang kok." Fubuki sekarang bisa merasakan wajahnya jadi panas.

Enak buat sandaran... Wangi lagi...

"Sayang?"

Kakashi melihat Fubuki, ternyata dia sudah tertidur lagi. Kakashi tertawa kecil dan membelai rambut Fubuki.

Mereka berdua baru sampai di penginapan.

"Capek juga ya."

"Mandi aja dulu, biar enakan."

"Mau bareng, Fubuki?"

"Du...duluan aja."

Kakashi sudah selesai, sekarang melihatnya keluar dari kamar mandi Fubuki bukannya mimisan, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya.

"Sayang, mau berendam di onsen bareng? Aku tunggu ya."

Pesshhhhhh, pipi Fubuki mendadak jadi merah, "I... iya, bo... boleh juga" Fubuki langsung melesat masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sekarang Kakashi benar-benar manjain aku... Makan aja... disuapin... Kok, kok, jadi...

Esok paginya Fubuki bangun dengan menemukan setangkai mawar putih di sebelah bantalnya.

Mereka bedua jadi sangat dekat dan mesra. Orang-orang akan menyangka mereka baru menikah kemarin, bukannya sudah setahun. Fubuki saja sudah tidak malu menggandeng tangannya lagi saat berjalan. Dan Kakashi dengan wajahnya yang tampan selalu menarik perhatian banyak wanita, terutama saat mereka berdua mengunjungi festival musim panas. Tapi mereka selalu patah hati gara-gara Kakashi menggandeng seorang wanita dengan kemesraan pengantin baru.

Kakashi dan Fubuki duduk berdua di tepi danau. Hari itu kebetulan sekali cerah, jadi mereka berdua bisa duduk berdua dan melihat bintang.

"Fubuki, bintangnya bagus ya. Udah lama nggak lihat bintang kayak gini. Indah banget..."

Kilauan di matamu lebih indah buatku Kakashi...

Ya ampun! Kok aku jadi gombal begini?! Keinfeksi virus gombal dari mana?

"Eh, Sa...Sayang, ternyata dikejar-kejar nukenin ada untungnya juga ya."

"Masak ada sih, Fubuki?"

"Ada kok. Ketemu jodoh."

Mendadak sebelum tidur terbersit ide jahil di benak Fubuki. Digelitikinya pinggang Kakashi.

"Fubuki, udah, ha ha ha, berhenti, oi udah, aku mau tidur ini, ha ha ha ha ha! Aduh, ha ha ha! Geli tau."

Mendadak dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menubruk Kakashi. Akibatnya mereka berdua jatuh ke atas futon. Fubuki jatuh menimpa tubuh suaminya.

Dia gagah ya... Seksi... Sensual...

Fubuki sepertinya lepas kendali...

Tengah malam Fubuki terbangun. Dia mendapati dirinya membaringkan kepala di atas dada Kakashi dan suaminya yang tampan itu memeluknya.

Aku suka sekali rasa sentuhan kulitnya, belaiannya, ciumannya, wanginya, tubuhnya, kehangatannya...

Dan untungnya tadi aku tidak mimisan terus pingsan... Kalo gitu bisa gagal total...

"Sayang, kok udah bangun? Kenapa?"

"Aku cuma agak haus kok Sayang."

"Kuambilin ya."

Fubuki senang sekali dengan bulan madu mereka. Sekarang mereka berdua minus gangguan, nggak kayak waktu di rumah sakit dulu. Mereka berdua sekarang sudah benar-benar jadi suami istri.

Aduh... mual-mual lagi kayak kemarin. Aku nggak bakal sanggup sarapan. Nggak tahan, mau muntah...

Fubuki berlari ke kamar mandi dan muntah-muntah, parah. Kakashi yang melihatnya jadi khawatir lagi

Sakitnya kambuh lagi? Kemarin pagi juga begitu, tapi siangnya lumayan membaik. Gimana ini, pasti mau makan berat banget.

"Sayang, gimana, udah enakan? Ini minum dulu tehnya, biar mualnya berkurang."

"Makasih, Sayang. Kakashi, aku pengen makan buah persik."

"Kucariin, istirahat aja ya."

Baru separuh persiknya dimakan, "Kakashi, aku jadi pengen minum jus stroberi."

"Iya, iya, beres."

Besoknya hal yang sama terulang lagi.

"Sayang, aku mau makan durian."

"Durian? Makanan apaan?"

"Itu lho, buah yang kayak rambutnya Naruto." (AN: btw, rambutnya si Naruto itu ngingetin aku sama duren sih, padahal aku nggak doyan duren.)

"Hah, emang ada, ya?"

"Ada, kok, aku pernah liat fotonya."

Gawat nih, mesti cari di mana? Tapi kalo nggak, dia kan lagi nggak doyan makan.

Kakashi berusaha mencari seharian. Sayangnya hasilnya nol.

Di Konoha, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke sedang ada di taman.

"Nggak ada Kakashi-sensei, nggak seru nih. Btw, bulan madunya udah sampe tahap mana ni? Kayaknya yang asyik-asyik udah tuh."

"Nggak deh, Naruto, jangan-jangan Fubuki-sensei malah bosan dan lumutan kayak patung candi. Tau kan Kakashi-sensei nggak ada tampang-tampang romantis gitu."

"Nggak. Pasti bulan madunya super dahsyat, kan dia penggemar setia novelku. Di situ kan banyak tips yang jos!"

"Masak sih, Jiraiya-sama, Icha Icha begitu. Aku nggak lihat Anda punya pacar atau istri." celetuk Sasuke kejam.

"Pasti penuh semangat muda!!!!! Yah, tapi nggak pake semangat muda pun dia udah keren sih, TT."

Melihat Gai, Naruto dan kedua temannya bertukar pandang.

"Harusnya kita ikutin mereka dan bawa kamera video trus semua-muanya direkam." usul Genma.

"Nggak kebayang deh bulan madunya kayak apa." tambah Anko.

"Sakura, Tsunade-sama mana?"

Yang mengatakan itu adalah Kakashi yang berwajah pucat dan panik serta membopong Fubuki .

"Di rumah sakit, Sensei."

"Makasih." Kakashi langsung lenyap dalam gumpalan asap.

"Bukannya bulan madunya masih seminggu lagi?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka bertengkar trus Fubuki jadi luka?"

"Kebalik! Kalo bertengkar mestinya Kakashi yang babak belur."

"Jangan-jangan Kakashi-sensei bikin keteledoran apa gitu..."

"Udah, kita ikutin aja!"

Di kamar rumah sakit, Kakashi dengan cemas menunggui Fubuki yang sedang beristirahat. Pintu terbuka dan Tsunade masuk.

"Tsunade-sama, kenapa Fubuki?"

"Selamat ya, Kakashi."

"Eh?"

"Kamu bakal jadi ayah."

"Maksudnya?"

"Fubuki hamil."

Kakashi mangap bin ndomblong. (AN: jadi inget adegan di Corpse Bride:-D)

BRUKKKKKKKK!!!! Pintu menjeblak terbuka dan segerombolan orang jatuh tersungkur.

"Hyyaaaaaaaaaa, punggungku patah!!!! Sakura-chan, jangan dorong-dorong dong."

"Bukan aku, Sasuke tuh!"

"Enak aja, aku kegencet yang belakang sampai sesak nafas tau!"

Kakashi masih terbengong-bengong.

"Sakura."

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tolong tampar aku."

PLAKKKKKK!!!!!! BRUKKK!!!! Kakashi terjatuh menghantam lantai.

"Bukan mimpi. BUKAN MIMPI!!!"

Kakashi langsung menubruk Fubuki dan mendekapnya erat.

"Sayang, pelan-pelan. Nanti dia kaget."

Mereka berpandangan, saling tersenyum satu sama lain lalu berciuman dengan mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang melotot melihatnya.

TOMAT, eh, TAMAT, ding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: hayooooooo, anaknya perempuan apa laki-laki? Tebak dan dapatkan foto Kakashi + tanda tangannya (Dalam mimpi, hwe hwe hwe.)


End file.
